


A Nicer Way to Say Shut Up

by OtakuTeddy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuTeddy/pseuds/OtakuTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel just didn't know what to say to such a ramble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nicer Way to Say Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at summaries. Sorry!!

A Nicer Way to Say Shut Up

A Callista Iero/Gajeel Redfox

Fairy Tail Oneshot.

~~~~~~~~~

 

Today was yet another of Calli's roller coaster days, and at this particular moment, she was at her lowest.

She sat slumped at the bar, drinking cup after cup of sweet, rich root beer and staring at her Fairy Tail mark, right above her chest. She should be proud to wear it, but there was a bothersome group here who disliked her presense.

"Why don't you get off your ass, Callista? Oh, wait, you're too fat to."

Ouch.

That blow stung to her already low esteem.

"Calli, don't listen to them." Mirajane said, suddenly appearing by her side.

"Yeah! Because you're awesome!" chimed in Natsu.

Calli just sat in silence for a while.

"I'm going on a job; I'm gonna go clear my head..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gajeel Redfox had just began the trek home when he saw her out of the corner of his eyes. Clad in a pair of dark jeans and a white semi-long sleeved embellished top, Calli walked through the forest with her pet bear Zenith cuddled to her back.

She looked depressed, but when she saw Gajeel, she quickly hid her sadness.

"Gajeel." She greeted him, with a smile. If he wasn't able to tell when she was lying, her smile would have fooled him.

"Callista. How did your job go?"

"It went...fine." She spoke, with a distant air.

Gajeel could tell something was wrong, and the only reason he even cared to know was because she was always looking out for him. It was kind of endearing, really.

"Calli, is something wrong?"

Callista looked down to the ground, looking somewhat older as she thought for a moment, as if recent events aged her.

"Its just....I'm finding it hard to make friends at Fairy Tail. They tease me for my size, even though I try my hardest to make up for it. I mean, I may not be as much as eye candy as the rest of the girls here, but I'm a member too, all the same."

Gajeel looked at her intently. He didn't understand why she kept comparing herself to Lucy and Ezra and the other girls. Yes, they may all possess beauty, but Callista's beauty-even with her stocky build and short height, she had her own beauty too. And quite frankly, her beauty surprised him everyday, combined with her kindness that kept giving.

"...I just wish that everyone at Fairy Tail would like me, you know? I don't know what I have to do just to make everyone happy."

She continued to rant and rant about the group of people picking on her at Fairy Tail, which angered him a little bit.

While he listened to Callista talk about it, the more her lips looked even better....he had to admit that.

Before either of them could register what he was doing, their lips touched, starting soft and sweet but turning into something deeper. Callista threaded her fingers through his long hair, and giggled as his piercing tickled her face.

When the broke from the kiss, he stared at her intently while Callista tried to make sense of what happened.

 

"Well, I guess that's a nicer way of telling me to shut up." Callista smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> this came from my Figment account. More moved works will come soon. :)


End file.
